Only Time Will Tell
by foxcharin
Summary: Diana Lodge's world is turned upside down one fateful summer forcing her family to be banished to her mother's hometown, Riverdale. However, the town with pep has it's own shadows and they just may be intertwined with the raven haired girl's past. Will Diana be able move past her darkness or will she be swallowed whole by the mystery of Riverdale? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1: Part 1

_This is a story about a girl and the chaotic life of this girl._

 _From the outside, she appears like most girls at 16._

 _Beautiful._

 _Carefree._

 _Innocent._

 _Dig beneath the surface though and you'll begin to see the cracks that lie underneath her caramel façade._

 _The name of this girl is Diana Lodge._

 _Diana's story began as a fairytale._

 _Loving parents, a close-knitted relationship with her fraternal twin Veronica, and all the luxuries a person could crave in this world._

 _However, this fairytale doesn't have a happy ending._

The welcome sign of her new home came into view, its bright lights creating cascading shadows over the town with pep.

 _Riverdale._

The birth place of Hermione Lodge and Diana's current position of refugee.

Checking the reflection of her twin, Diana felt dread settle into her stomach. The ride there had been silent, as Diana had expected it to be.

Veronica was still in shock after the summer's series of events had played their final hand as was her mother who sat across from the twins. As she sucked in a deep breath, the young woman came to a simple conclusion.

 _A new town would never make things the same for her family._

The car pulled to an abrupt stop, knocking the raven haired woman out of her daze. Diana rushed to open her door, smiling up at the family driver as he had already beaten her to it.

"Miss Lodge" The elder man rang out, his green eyes crinkled in the corner with amusement.

Diana chuckled at his antics as she muttered "You couldn't have let me win just once Griffin?"

Griffin rolled his eyes playfully, a smile tugging his wrinkled lips upward "I don't believe that is in my job description Miss Lodge" he said, causing Diana to chuckle once more.

"I suppose not" Diana replied, a sad smile replacing her grin as she tugged the man into a firm embrace. "I'm going to miss you old friend".

She felt his smile on her shoulder before Griffin lugged himself away to meet her hazel eyes. "Do stay out of trouble during my absence Miss Lodge".

"No promises Griffin" Diana said as her mother called for her. With one final smile to her friend, she finished "Take care of yourself Griffin" then she ran off to join her mother and sister, regarding the building they would be living in with apprehension.

Her mother threw a casual arm around both her daughter's waist as she whispered encouragingly. "Now brace yourself girls; the apartment is small, but it's…"

"Quality always" The twins recited together, Veronica with a roll of her eyes while Diana added a tentative smile to her sentiment.

"Plus, it's the only piece of property with my name on it rather than your fathers" Hermione continued, earning Diana a sad glance from her sister.

With a sigh, they hurried behind their mother as she descended into the apartment building.

"Ms. Hermione!" An elder gentleman exclaimed, smiling brightly at the women as he continued "Welcome home!"

Diana's mother smiled brightly. "It's been too long Smithers" Motioning to her children, Hermione continued "These are my daughters, Veronica and Diana".

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Smithers spoke with a tip of his hat causing a shy smile to find it's way to Diana's lips.

"Hello" She replied just as Veronica whined "Mother, can we go to our rooms now?"

"Ronnie, manners!"" Diana chastised her sister to which Veronica anwsered with a scowl.

Hermione rolled her eyes had her daughter's antics; Smithers calling out to her in an amused tone "Shall I get your bags miss?"

"Would you please?" Hermione sighed in relief, and then sent a quick glance to her daughter's. When her gaze finally fell back to Smithers, he noticed the mischievous twinkle in her eye as she asked innocently "By chance, would you know if Pop Tate's Chock 'lit Shoppe is still open?"

Smithers chuckled "In the mood for a burger perhaps?"

"You know me too well Smithers" She replied then circled back to her girls, who offered matching puzzled expressions.

"What is a Chock 'lit Shoppe?" Veronica asked.

"And why does it sell burgers?" Diana finished as a smile came across her mother's face.

* * *

 ** _So meet Diana Lodge; new resident of Riverdale!_**

 _If you are a new reader; Welcome! I hope you enjoy Diana's story and I encourage you to look into my other stories._

 _If you've read any of my other work; Welcome back! I also hope you enjoy Diana's story!_

 _After I watched the pilot of Riverdale, I instantly felt like I needed to write some of the things I would've done differently. A lot of the story remains the same, but there are some major plot points that I twist around to fit my narrative._

 ** _This shouldn't be important, but I feel I should address the topic of Sexual Orientation in my characters._**

 _For instance, Diana is bisexual. Like most of my original characters, I made her this way because she is very much a reflection of me. That being said, she will date boys and girls, but there is a love interest that I hadn't planned on being there. It may change as I edit, but as of right now, the love interest is a boy. If this upsets you then this may not be the story for you and I'm sorry. I encourage you to stick around as her sexual orientation is only a part of her character, but you do you at the end of the day._

 _Other sexual orientations you should be aware of going forward are Jughead and Cheryl._

 _Jughead is Gray Asexual meaning he doesn't have sexual feelings, but can have sex if he grows attracted to another person (attraction being based off trust opposed to physical attributes). He has romantic feelings which means that he will sometimes acknowledge romantic inclinations with action (I.E kissing, hand holding, etc.). If you are upset at the thought of being Asexual meaning that someone doesn't act on any romantic feelings they have then this may not be the story for you._ _I wrote him this way because I was very much in love with the ACE version of Jughead, but I also loved the show's version of Jughead. I wanted a mix of both of them and Gray Asexual seemed like the most suitable option. To be completely honest, it just fits Jughead's narrative. **He is Gray Asexual, not Aromantic.**_

 _Cheryl is Aromantic meaning she doesn't have romantic feelings for anyone in this story. My version of Cheryl is this way because when I watched the show; Cheryl's love for Jason made an impression on me. I thought that Cheryl truly lost her soulmate when Jason died and that her loyalty to him would've put her off having romantic feelings her whole life. She valued her brother in a way that she values no one else which is something I really hit on in this story like they did in the show. I also wasn't a fan of adding another girl into Archie's haram like in the comics. Don't get me wrong, Archie is swell. However, he is much more than a love interest and I intend to make him a more complex character. Following that, Cheryl does have sexual encounters with some of the characters. Not flat out sex of course because this is rated T, but there are some kissing scenes._ _She has relationships with other characters that are friendship based and grow off trust instead of the idea of loving that person romantically._ _ **She is Aromantic, not Asexual.**_

 _The way I wrote these characters may not fit in what you think Asexual or Aromantic is and I hope this is okay with you. I am not Asexual or Aromantic so I had to do my research. I tried to do as much as I could in terms of research, but if I get something wrong to a point that it bothers you; I encourage you to reach out to me._ _I am only human and I am capable of making mistakes. **My intention is never to offend anyone.** _

_If I'm being honest, I wrote Diana's story when I was going through a hard time. She and Emilia (a protagonist from another story of mine) became healing characters for me._

 _Anyways! I will try to update this story every week alongside my other stories. Again, I encourage you to check those out. I also encourage comments! Conversation is what makes my day!_

 _XOXO_

 _foxcharin_


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2

***I DON'T OWN RIVERDALE***

* * *

A cool breeze sent raven curls away from Diana's face as she stumbled into the famous Pop's Diner, the bells above her head chiming to signal her entrance.

Eyes fell upon the young woman as she walked past the tables over to an attendant. Her gaze meeting deep chocolate irises for a brief moment before she stopped in front a slightly overweight man with a name tag that read in bold POP TATE.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up an order for Lodge" She said, smiling at the attendant in front of her.

Pop's regarded the woman with a tired smile, his grey eyes matching the tint of his hair. He was dressed in a bright short-sleeved shirt, slacks and an apron that contrasted against his dark skin. Moving around Diana, Pop replied "Give me a few and I'll have your three burgers hun".

"Okay and thank you" Diana said, following close behind Pop.

Smoothing out the wrinkles in her coal dress coat, Diana glanced around the restraunt. It was realitively small with a "just out of Grease" 50's vibe going on in terms of it's decor. It was far less flashy than anything in New York which suited Diana just fine as flashy was never her thing. Since it was getting closer to nightfall, only a select few sat in the crimison booths. Every person looked happy though, making the place feel more like a home rather than a restraunt.

Diana knew tonight would be the first of many nights at Pop's Chock 'lit Shoppe. With that thought in mind, Diana circled back to Pop Tate.

Throwing on her best smile, Diana exclaimed "Mr. Tate, are you hiring by chance?"

With a shake of his head, Diana's heart sank. The smile that instantly graced his lips confused her. "First, the name is Pop Tate. Mr. Tate was my father" He replied with a chuckle before he continued "And yes, you ever been a waitress?"

Diana answered with a quiet "no" before she added on "But, I can assure you I am quick learner Mr.….I mean Pop Tate"

Pop Tate considerd the raven haired woman's pleas before nodding with a grin "You can start tomorrow if you want? Maybe after school?" Pop replied causing Diana to launch herself at the elder.

"Thank you!" She said, Pop Tate never letting up on his smile. Once she pulled away, she continued "Oh and please call me Diana".

"Pleased to meet you. I'll go check on your order, but be here tomorrow at 5 sharp" Pop Tate said with a wink before he walked back into the kitchen.

Before she could revel in her small victory, Diana heard a clearing of someone's throat. Swiftly circling to the sound, she caught sight a beautiful carmined haired boy. The ginger lad's navy sweater, white t-shirt and dark jeans did nothing to hide his physically fit physique. The outfit did however wonderfully rival against his pale complextion and milk chocolate eyes. His pale pink lips opened, but nothing came out causing the boy to flush a color similar to his fiery spikes.

Offering a smile, Diana teased "Cat got your tongue?"

The teen shook his head, letting out a cough before saying "Umm, so you're new?" The nervous tamper coming out in one quick breath.

"I hadn't realized I was sending new girl vibes out" Diana said with a raise of her eyebrow before continuing "My family just moved here from New York actually. You have a name Cherry?" She asked with a tilit of her head, adding a killer smirk that caused the boy to flush a deeper shade.

"A-Archie" He stuttered, clearing his throat and stating "I'm Archie Andrews".

Diana opened her mouth to tease Archie again, but was interrupted by a young woman's call for him. Another moment later, the source of the calling came into view.

"Archie, how long does it take to get…?" A petite teen girl asked before she caught sight of Diana. Her blue eyes widened in an almost comical way as a smile fell onto her heart-shaped face. "Oh hi, I'm Betty Cooper! Are you Veronica or Diana?" The young woman exclaimed causing her blonde ponytail to bounce behind her.

The raven haired woman smiled at the blonde's enthusiasm "Diana, and are you the one…"

"Who is supposed to take you on a school tour tomorrow? Yes, I'm your peer mentor" Betty teased, her smile never leaving her lips. With a glance between Archie and Diana, she focused her sapphire gaze on Diana. "So are you a sophomore too?"

Diana nodded, her smile retreating back a bit as she said "Are you guys feeling the same amount of dread I am or is it just a new arrival thing?"

"Why is that?" Archie asked, suddenly in a trance as he gazed at the raven curled gal.

Diana looked around the diner before looking to the duo with a smirk "Are you familiar with the works of Truman Capote because this place screams In Cold Blood"

Before they could reply, Pop Tate came out of the kitchen with Diana's order in hand. " Order for Lodge" He called to her with a smile. As he handed her the bag, he said with a stern expression " See you tomorrow Diana".

"Of course Pop" She replied with a wink then hopped off the seat to address the blonde beauty and red haired fiend. "My families waiting for me, but to be continued" Diana added with a smile before she walked out of Pops leaving the duo with no idea of what to make of the town's newest resident.

* * *

"So I like to start out my tours with a little history and context" Betty began much to Diana's delight and Veronica's dismay.

After the basic introductions, Diana was sure that she and Betty would become fast friends. Even Veronica, who was less than thrilled about the move to the town with pep, smiled at the young blonde's excitement upon meeting the twins.

With a dimpled smile and a shake of her blonde ponytail, Betty continued "Riverdale High first opened its doors in 1941 and…"

"Hasn't been redecorated since" Veronica interrupted causing her sister to glare at her. With a touch to her pearls, she scoffed "Honestly, it feels like we're walking through the lost scene of Our Town" Circling around to Betty, her Cheshire eyes widening in mischief as she spoke "What's the night life like around here? Any clubs I should know about?"

Diana held herself back from rolling her eyes as she chastised her sister "Veronica, this is hardly the time to ask about the town's social scene" Glancing at Betty with an apologetic smile, she said "Please continue with the tour".

Betty opened her mouth to assure the young woman that the question was fine, but was once again interrupted by a brunette; this time one she had known longer than five minutes.

A dark brown haired boy stood in front of the trio. Dressed in a green sweater and tanned pants, the boy looked like a variation of the "boy next door", a look that seemed familiar to every resident in Riverdale. When he spoke, his voice was overjoyed with the knowledge he was offering to the twins.

"There is a strip club called Ho Zone and a tragic gay bar called Innuendo. Friday nights usually consist of football games then tailgating parties at the Mallmart. Saturday night is movie night regardless of what's playing at the theater and you better get there early; we don't have reserve seating in Riverdale. Finally, Sunday…" The boy took a breath and offered up a small smile as he said "…Thank god for HBO"

Diana chuckled at the young man's antics "I supposed it's a good thing I like Game of Throne's then" Offering her hand alongside a smile, she said "Diana Lodge and this is my sister Veronica".

"Kevin Keller" He answered and shook her hand before shooting off another question "Is it true what they say about your dad?"

With a quick glance to her twin, Diana met Kevin's gaze with a silencing stare "Depends on who you ask". Withdrawing her hand from his grip, Diana looked back to Betty "But rather than relive our Blue Jasmine moments, can we continue with the tour please?"

Betty nodded while Kevin quickly apologized, looking between the girls as his gaze met the ground with a flustered expression.

Diana shook her head and smiled at Kevin, quickly dismissing the flash of anger that always accompanied any thought of her father. Lacing an arm through his, she said "Let's you and I be friends" Looking to her sister, she added with a smirk "You've always wanted a gay best friend right Ronnie?" Then she stage whispered to Kevin "And I need someone who's up to date on all the hot gossip".

With her final statement, Kevin's head shot up as a smile spread across his chapped pink lips. Tightening his hold on her, he replied with a tip of his imaginary hat "Of course! I'll be your very own private eye Ms. Lodge".

"Thank you for your service" Diana replied with a chuckle as he sister said "Whoa, who is that red-headed Ansel Elgort?"

The remaining members of the group turned to find the one and only, Archie Andrews, looking into his locker. He was completely unaware of the gawking of the four teens, too much in his thoughts Diana assumed.

"That's Cherry" Diana answered, another smirk finding its way to her lips as she looked to her sister. Somehow she caught sight of a flushed Betty Cooper which caused her smirk to fall as she regarded the blonde's expression.

Veronica must have seen a similar reaction because she said "Oh sorry, I wasn't aware he was taken".

Betty shook her head furiously; a shade similar to the boy in question's hair spreading across her cheeks.

"We're just friends" she replied at the same time Kevin said "He's straight". Both sentiments were stated as sad facts, one more dramatic than the other.

Kevin continued in a chipper tone "Well to clarify, Betty and Archie are endgame even though they aren't dating".

"Have you told him about your feelings?" Diana asked; her gaze on the blonde worried slightly.

Betty shook her head to which Veronica answered brightly, pointing around at the posters on the walls "Why not ask him to this semiformal then?"

"She should, but it might get canceled because of what happened to Jason Blossom. The principal is going to tell us at the assembly" Kevin replied sullenly.

"Who is Jason Blossom and what happened to him?" Veronica said as she looked between Betty and Kevin innocently.

Betty looked to Kevin before she spoke in an ominous tone "He drowned on the fourth of July".

* * *

 ** _Hello again!_**

 ** _So, how did you feel about this chapter? Feel free to leave me a comment!_**

 ** _XOXO_**

 ** _foxcharin_**


	3. Chapter 1: Part 3

**_**I DO NOT OWN RIVERDALE, BUT I DO OWN DIANA LODGE AND HER STORYLINE**_**

* * *

Diana split from the gang, their dark chatter of a recently deceased not sitting well with the hazel eyed girl. She had seen enough death in her life that the novelty wore off long ago. Plus, she was in the mood to explore the mysterious relic known as Riverdale High.

Turning around another corner, she collided with a solid object and fell a few steps away.

"I'm so sorry" She hurried to say as her gaze met a set of vulnerable brown eyes hidden behind thick black lashes.

The brick haired girl was dressed in a plum dress, her make-up running down her cheeks from tear-stains that had yet to stop. She had a defeated slump in her shoulders that Diana recognized as someone who had recently lost someone.

This girl was a beautiful mess and Diana was stuck between feeling sorry for her and feeling awe.

That was until the young woman opened her dark pink lips and sneered "Watch where you're going".  
Before Diana could reply, the woman tossed her waves behind her as she sashayed away.

Above her head the bell rung, knocking her out of her daze. Diana shook her head, instantly forgetting about the demonic angel with sad brown eyes.

* * *

Diana hurried to grab a tragically deformed piece of pizza from the lunch line with a grit of her teeth. If one more person "politely" asked her how she was coping with her family's misfortunes, she would snap. Even the lunch man looked to her with curious eyes to which she answered with a frustrated hand through her hair as she handed him the money for her meal.

As she walked to the outside lunch hall, her hazel gaze glanced around for a familiar face. They finally caught sight of a certain Cherry who sat across from a blonde beauty, a peppy brunette and her very own twin.

Before she thought about walking inside, Archie looked to her with a smile. He waved her over to them, his eyes leaving her no choice but to obey.

"Umm, can I sit with you guys?" Diana asked, biting down on her ruby lip as she looked to the group.

"Of course!" Archie replied, signaling for Kevin to scoot over to make room for her beside her twin to which she answered with a grateful smile and a "Thank you".

As she slid in beside Veronica, Diana heard a husky voice sing out into the air. She looked around for the source of the sound to discover it came from a laptop in front of Archie.

"Is that you Cherry?" Diana muttered, pointing to the screen with wide hazel eyes.

The boy blushed deeply and quickly shut the music off. "Yeah, it's a little rough I know, but…"

"No, it was good!" She replied with haste causing Archie to smile, his blush somehow matching his flaming hair. "Incredible actually; did you write that yourself?" Diana added taking a bite of her pizza, letting out a moan as the surprisingly decent taste that hit her taste buds.

Archie chuckled, his blush fading into his natural pale skin as he said "Thanks and yeah, I wrote it over the summer".

"Well if you ever want a third party opinion, I'm your girl. Ronnie and I both are singers as well" Diana spoke before taking another bite of her food. "You should definetly do something with your talent".

"I'm trying" Archie replied with a sigh then looked between the twins. "So how's your first day going?"

"Yeah, I hope no one's giving you a hard time" Betty chimed in, her sympathetic blues wavering with suspicion as she glanced at Diana.

Diana grunted as she bit into her pizza while her sister answered "Not be a narcissist, but I thought more people would be a little more…"

"Obsessed with you?" Kevin filled in with a smirk to which Veronica answered with a nod. His smirk turned into a full blown smile as he regarded something off the distance. When his eyes met Veronica's, Diana caught a glimpse of mischief behind his gaze. "Any other year, you'd be trending for sure. This year however, has been overthrown by Cheryl trying to win Best Supporting Psycho Oscar for her role as grief-stricken Red Widow"

Archie shifted around uncomfortably before proceeding to pack up his things. "Hey, I gonna go. I have a meeting with Grundy then football tryouts…"

"Gosh, is there anything you don't do?" Veronica squeaked out with a chuckle, much to the amusement of the group and the embarrassment of Archie.

Once Archie had left, a deft smile fell onto Veronica's lips. Turning to Betty, she opened her mouth to question the blonde.

"Before you ask Blue Jasmine…" Kevin cut her off with a smile to Diana at a mention of her movie reference before looking back to Veronica, "No, she has not asked him to the dance yet".

The twins frowned at Betty to which she replied with a shrug "I will ask him; there just hasn't been a good time…"

"Then make time girl!" Veronica answered with a playful eye roll as she said "As my darling Audrey Hepburn said, Opportunities don't often come around so when they do, you grab them"

Betty shook her head and smiled. As she went to reply, her eyes darted past the raven haired girl; a nervous glint settled into her expression as she looked down at her food "I'll ask him, just let's stop talking about Archie okay".

Before Diana could question the blonde's abrupt demeanor change, a siren dressed in a black top and a bright red skirt stood before their table. Diana almost dropped her food at the sight.

This was the demonic angel with the sad brown eyes.

A deceivingly sweet smile fell onto the young woman's ruby lips as she said "Diana and Veronica Lodge, I heard whisperings. I'm Cheryl Blossom, may I sit?" Not waitng for a reply, she went to sit next to Betty who hurried to move away with a roll of her eyes.

"So what are you hens gossiping about?' Our very own Archie Andrew's chrysalis of puberty?" Cheryl asked, her false smile turning positively devilish as she looked to the twins.

Seeing that Cheryl didn't remember her, Diana let a sigh of relief as her sister said "Extra-curriculars, Weatherbee wants us to sign up for something".

"Cheerleading is a must then. I'm senior captain of the River Vixens and I bet I can a spot for both of you!" Cheryl anwsered with a gleeful flip of her hair.

"Is cheerleading still a thing?" Kevin snarked causing Cheryl to glare at him and reply "Is being the gay best friend still a thing?"

Once Kevin was silenced, Cheryl glanced back at the twins with her plastered on smile "Some people say it's retro, but I say it's eternal and iconic". She finished with a glazed expression, as if she were reminising about the good o'l days.

Finding her voice, Diana replied proudly "At Spence, we were on the Elite squad and Veronica sat on top of the pyramid. I'm in if you are?" She looked to her sister's joyous expression and smiled. Looking back to Cheryl, she anwsered confindently "We're in" Then she glanced to Betty and added quickly "Betty, you're trying out too".

Betty's shocked displeasure read clear across her face as a bubbly Cheryl exclaimed "Of course, anyone's welcome to try out. It's just Betty's already got so much on her plate and being aVixen is kind of a full-time thing, but it's open to all!"

With that, Cheryl stood up. Offering her final smile to the twins, she said "Follow me on Twitter and I'll do the same. My handle is cherylbombshell . See you at try outs!" Then she sashayed back to her table.

Diana immediatly turned to Betty "Hey, if you don't want to try out, I understand. I just didn't want..."

"No" Betty anwsered with a shake of her head, sending Diana into a silence as she continued "I'd love to be a cheerleader. It would look amazing on my college apps, but last year... last year when I tried out, Cheryl said I was too fat". Betty finished, looking down as she pushed away her food with a sad expression.

Diana rushed over to Betty as Kevin remarked " Too Season Five Betty Draper. It was a great line, but not at all true".

Diana smiled at the blonde, offering her a pat to her shoulder as she said "Well you're a total babe Betty Cooper. Honestly with how smart and hot you are, you should be running this drab hive". Betty blushed as Diana continued with a nudge "If you want to be a River Vixen, I can make that happen. Veronica and I will help you prep".

At the mention of her name, Veronica quickly added "We have moves. Cheryl won't know what hit her".

"What do you say Betty? Ready to show Cheryl what you're made of?" Diana said, glancing at the teen girl in question with curious eyes.

After a few moments of thinking, Betty looked to Diana with fire behind her gaze. With a nod, she replied "Okay, you know what? Show me your moves?" she challenged bringning a smile to everyone's face.

"Alright, then we'll get ready after school" Diana said as the bell rang out, signaling the end to the lunch period.

* * *

 _ **Hey! Welcome back!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't be afraid to leave me a comment.**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 _ **foxcharin**_


	4. Chapter 1: Part 4

*****I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM RIVERDALE, BUT I DO OWN DIANA AND HER STORYLINE*****

* * *

"We're blue and gold! We're dynamite! We'll take you down and fight the fight! Whoo, go Bulldogs!"

The trio finished their cheer, Diana and Veronica stepping out from the sides to do a back-flip while Betty did a cartwheel down the middle. By the time they had made it back to their places, Cheryl and her posse were looking to them with distain.

Diana knew they hadn't done their best, but they had still done very well with only a day to prepare. When she looked to her sister and Betty, she smiled as if to tell them they were okay. No matter what Cheryl said, they did their best.

With a roll of her eyes, Cheryl passed her clip board down the line. "Ladies, where's the heat? Where's the sizzle? I need fire if you're going to be on my squad". Narrowing her eyes at the girls, she remarked "Let's hope you do better during the interview portion of your audition".

With a tilt of her head, she asked in a bored tone "Betty, how is your sister doing?" The underlining aggressiveness puzzling the twins.

"Um, Polly's fine. Thanks for asking" Betty anwsered with a nervous shuffle of her hands as she looked to the ground.

Cheryl dimissed the blondes response and turned her attention to the twins "Veronica, has Betty told you about her sister yet?" Without waiting for a reply, she said to Diana "What about you Diana?"

"Umm, no" Diana said, looking to Betty for some assistance. However, Betty was stuck a mind game stare down with Cheryl. One she seemed to be losing if her defeated expression was any indication.

"Well go ahead Betty, the floor is yours. Tell Diana and Veronica about your sister and my dear brother" Cheryl taunted, daring Betty to refuse.

Betty inspected her hands as if they would somehow produce an anwser for her as she muttered "Jason and Polly dated.." she began before Cheryl interrupted her with a scoff.

"I wouldn't say dated" Cheryl stated with a humorless laugh.

Betty looked between the twins with a glazed glance "It didn't end well". She finished, turning her eyes back to Cheryl.

As Cheryl rambled on, trying to taunt Betty into firing back at her, Diana watched the girl-next-door tremble in anger. She saw the blonde dig her nails into her palms as Cheryl delivered another blow.

Finally Diana glared at Cheryl and growled "That's enough!"

She felt the entire room still, the gym's occupants looking to the new raven haired girl in surprise. All except Cheryl who was fuming.

Before she could open her mouth, Diana continued "You think you can bully someone into being a bitch? Well let me tell you something Cheryl bombshell" she taunted, taking a step closer to the red-head "I've known girl's like you my whole life. You would rather people fear you more than like you so you traffic in terror and intimidation. You're rich so you've never been held accountable. You wear your entitment like a crown, but I hate to break it to you sweetie, that won't last. Eventually there will be a reckoning" She smiled with a shake of her head at the wide eyes of Cheryl and her clan. "Or, maybe that reckoning is now and maybe that reckoning is me. You see, I don't like cliched bullies Cheryl so if you don't want Betty then you don't want me either".

"Me too" Veronica called as she laced her arm through Betty's causing Diana to smile briefly.

Turning back to Cheryl, Diana smirked at the paled expression as she challenged "You wanted fire? Sorry Cheryl, my specialty is ice". She finished as she walked back to her girls.

Lacing her arm through Betty's open arm, she said "Let's go".

As the trio went to leave, they heard Cheryl call out "Wait!" Then with a sigh, she continued "You're all on the squad".

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone! Long time no see!**_

 _ **Insert excuse here as to why I didn't post.**_

 _ **I'm going to post the rest of the episode tonight as a thanks for your patience.**_

 _ **foxcharin**_


	5. Chapter 1: Part 5

*****I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM RIVERDALE, BUT I DO OWN DIANA AND HER STORYLINE*****

* * *

"So tell me again how you both ended up going to the dance with Archie Andrews?" Diana asked, picking up an emerald dress with distaste before placing it back on the rack.

Since the dance was later that night, Veronica had the euphony of going shopping alongside resident girl-next-door and new bestie, Betty Cooper. Diana, whom wasn't attending said dance, was "persuaded" by her sister's puppy eyes into tagging along. After a flurry of walk throughs, Veronica exclaimed that she was going to try on a few of her choices thus leaving Betty and Diana to their own findings.

Betty shrugged as she went through the line of dresses "As much as I want to go with Archie, I also don't want Veronica having to go stag to her first dance at Riverdale" Shifting her attention to the raven haired girl, she said "Are you sure you have to work tonight? I bet Pop would let you off if you asked him".

"The social scene has always been more of Ronnie's thing than mine. Plus, I like working; it gives me time to think". Pulling out a knee-length scarlet number, Diana asked "This is a little flashy for your tastes I'm assuming?" The doe-eyed look Diana received made her chuckled outright as she slid the dress back on the rack and walked over to Betty. With a side glance at the blonde, she muttered "I know this move has been harder than she's saying so thank you".

"No problem" Betty answered with a shy smile.

As they continued their hunt for Betty's perfect dress, Diana regarded the girl with apprehension before she stated "About yesterday..."

"You want to know about Polly and Jason right?" Betty sighed, her nails beginning to dig themselves subtly into her palm as she continued to look through the aisle.

The action caught Diana's eye just like it had the day before. Instead of embarrassing the blonde, Diana touched Betty's arm gently and said "I was actually more concerned about you. Cheryl was pretty harsh with you yesterday and I didn't get to talk to you about how you were doing".

She felt Betty stiff in her grasp before a look of shock overcame the girl's expression. Her shock was quickly replaced by a ghostly smile as she said "It was Cheryl being her usual charismatic self. It's nothing I can't handle".

"You shouldn't have to handle anything, not alone anyways" Diana sighed, dropping her hand to her side as she began to sift through the rack. "I'm not one of those people who pushes anyone to do anything they don't want to do, but..." Picking a salmon dress away from the stack, she circles back to Betty with a soft smile "if you need someone to listen, I'm here" Offering the dress to the blonde as she finishes "This dress would look good on you by the way. It's modest and hot, just like you".

Betty takes the garment from Diana, another wave of shock seeks to the surface as silence overtakes them. Finally she sputters out "Why did you defend me? "The dress fidgeting in her hands as she spoke in a nervous stammer "I know the crowds you ran with in New York. Why are you being so nice?"

"When I lived in New York; I didn't have any close friends. I was the lone wolf and ice princess because that's all I could afford to be. When we moved, I decided I wanted a change. I don't ever want to be who I was. " Diana replied, her hazel gaze never leaving the sapphire eyed girl "Also, you deserve to be defended Betty Cooper. I don't know what happened between your sister and Cheryl's brother, but..." She placed Betty's hands in hers as she finished with another smile "You seem like a good person. Don't let Cheryl take that away from you".

Another silence came over the duo before Betty said "When Polly and Jason got together.." She glanced down at the dress as she let out a sigh "it meant everything to her and nothing to him. When my mom found out, everything became super intense and weird and toxic. My mom turned on Polly, said that she wasn't her daughter anymore and..."

Diana reached out, holding onto Betty's arm as the girl-next-door finished sadly "Jason hurt Polly, but my mom is the one who broke her".

"Betty..." Diana began just as Veronica came racing over to the duo.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she said "Why is it so hard to find a decent dress?" As she came to stand beside the duo, she continued sheepishly "I didn't interrupt something did I?"

Before Diana could make up an excuse for the interaction, Betty offered her twin a smile that dared not reach her sad eyes.

With a shake of her head, the blonde said "I'll take your advise on this dress I think. I'm gonna go buy it then we can go to another store" She then hurried to the cashier, leaving the twins to glance at each other with puzzlement.

Diana glanced down at her watch and sighed "Actually, I have to get ready for my shift at Pop's. Have fun at the dance tonight, but not too much fun with Cherry!" she called out as she left the store.

Diana hurried off to Pop's for her 2nd shift, memories of her first day keeping her company.

 ** _*FLASHBACK BEGIN*_** _"_

 _Pop Tate gave Diana the grand tour of Pop's and a uniform then told her to begin taking orders._

 _"I'm sorry that I don't have someone to train you.." Pop Tate grimaced her first day as he said " But if you have any questions, come to me alright?"_

 _Diana smiled and thanked him before heading out on the floor to begin her work. Everything seemed self-explanatory so her shift went by without a hitch. The few times she did mess up, she managed to enchant her way out of the situation with a bright smile. As her shift came to an end, Pop Tate came over to her with a huge grin._

 _"I'd say someone had a good first day?" He teased, looking at her small pile of tips._

 _Diana shrugged with a teasing smile "If you say so Pop". She quickly stuffed her money in her pocket then glanced at the elder man. "Does that mean I get to stay?" she asked tentavily._

 _With a chuckle, Pop replied "Finish cleaning up rookie and I'll see you tomorrow at 5" When he turned away, Diana let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding before doing her rounds._

 ** _*FLASHBACK END*_**

The customers were kind to her as were the other employees. They still looked at her with curious eyes when they thought she couldn't see them, but she was far to busy to feel irritated. It was a good distraction from reality.

The bells chimed as she walked into Pop's, Pop Tate offering her a smile as he served coffee to a customer.

As she came behind the counter, he said "I heard there's a big dance at the school tonight".

"I can watch the restaurant if you want to go Pop. I bet I even have a dazzling little ruby number with your name on it" she teased as she went into the kitchen to get her uniform.

"Well I do have the legs for it" Pop followed her into the kitchen with a chuckle. "I think we can manage without you if you were interested in going".

Diana shook her head as she picked up her clothes "I was never a dance kind of girl Pop Tate" There was a sadness in her tone that Pop was going to ask her about before she looked to him with a smile "But thank you for asking and thank you for washing my uniform"

Pop returned the gesture "My wife would've had my behind if I hadn't. Now get changed and I'll see you out there"


	6. Chapter 1: Part 6

***I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM RIVERDALE, BUT I DO OWN DIANA AND HER STORYLINE***

* * *

Diana cleaned her last table her with exhausted relief. The shift had been busy to say the least; a constant line of customers taking up residence in the crimson booths with never-ending orders. As she glanced around at the straglers, her eyes feel upon a lanky boy sitting in a booth alone.

He was around her age, dressed in dark clothing with a grey crown-like beanie rested on his head covering what appeared to be inky curls. His gaze was focused on the laptop screen in front of him as his slender fingers danced along the keyboard. He had been there for both of her shifts, sitting in the same booth as he stared at his screen. His shoulders were slumped over, but the air around him suggested that he was in his element sitting at Pop's diner.

Pop seemed to know the mysterious teen since he wordlessly placed a burger meal and a strawberry milkshake in front of him that first night, then replacing the meal with a cup of coffee and some cookies once the boy had eaten the burger. He had done the same thing the following night once the boy had come in making Diana realize that this must be a routine for them. He was nothing like the cookie-cutter people that walked around Riverdale and something about him told Diana that he was fine with that.

Throwing on a smile, Diana walked over to the strangers table and asked in a cheery tone "Need anything else? More coffee maybe?"

The boy grunted, blantantly ignoring her as he continued to press his fingers to his keyboard.

Not one to concede a fight, Diana glanced at his empty cup and plate and took them away. His eyes met her's with an outraged expression. They were like the sea, stuck between wanting to be blue and green, dark and yet lighter with a fire behind them.

"Don't worry Mr. Rowling, I'm just getting you a refill" Diana teased then marched to the diner's bar to do just that.

As she came back to the table, she saw he had gone back to typing away on his computer. When she placed the refill beside him, he aknowleged her with a nod of his head and a quick "thank you" before going back to his world of oblivion.

Shaking her head, Diana smiled and chose to collect her things. Before she left, she caught one last glance of the teen. He was looking at her with interest as he bit into a cookie. She waved at him as she walked out the door, the bells above her head chiming with their approval.

 _"Maybe this town won't be so bad"_ She thought as she began her journey home.


	7. Chapter 1: Part 7

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM RIVERDALE, BUT I DO OWN DIANA AND HER STORYLINE***

* * *

Diana finally stumbled through her apartment door with an exhausted sigh. Taking off the ebony boots, she carefully placed them away from the door before walking into her living room. Her mother sat on the couch, a glass of white wine in one hand and her head in the other.

"Mom, what's going on?" Diana asked, racing over to comfort her mother.

Hermione wiped her eyes, plastering on a watery smile as she assured her daughter she's fine. "I'm just tired I think. I didn't have much luck with job hunting today". Then she looks down at her daughter's outfit. With a questioning eye, she says "That's very interesting dance attire Diana".

"I thought you said Fred Andrews would give you a job?" Diana replied to which her mother anwsered with a grim shake of her head.

"I thought he would" She said as she placed her wine glass on the table in front of her. Not bothering to look at her daughter, she continued with a sigh "He said he couldn't risk having the Lodge name attatched to his business".

Diana stayed silent beside her mother, picking up the cup from the table and downed the remains of her mother's wine. "I have some money saved from my working days with dad.." The thought of her father causing her blood to boil with a furious rage. Shaking away her anger, she shifted her attention to her mother "We can dip into my college fund too if we need to plus I'm working at Pop's now so we should be covered" Diana said as she poured herself another glass.

"It won't come to that" She said as she peered at her daughter through her lashes.

Diana hummed in response as she took a swig of her drink before sitting the glass back on the table. "I'm good with numbers so I'll create a budget for us tommorrow. In the meantime, why don't you go down to Pop's tommorrow to see if he'll offer you a job. They're pretty short staffed right now so I know Pop Tate would appreciate the help". She finished with a glance to her mother.. Placing a comforting arm around her mother, Diana muttered "We'll figure something out mom, don't worry".

Hermione sighed into her daughter's embrace. "That should be my line Mejia".

"Maybe another day" Diana anwsered with a shrug and a smile.

Hermione went to respond, but ended up with a yawn.

Diana examined her mother for a moment then said "It's been a long day for you. Go to bed and I'll wait for Ronnie". Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Diana silenced her with look. "I have some homework I want to get finished before Monday anyway. Go mom".

With a kiss to her daughter's forehead, Hermione anwsered with a smile "Don't stay up too late" Then she went off to bed, leaving Diana to sit on the couch and think for a moment.

The moment didn't last long as Veronica slumped through the door. She was dressed in a black and blue party dress with black heels to compliment the look. Her expression didn't match however as she appeared dejected.

"Ronnie, what's wrong?" Diana asked, quickly sitting up as she regarded her sister with a wary glance.

Veronica examined her twin a second too long before taking a seat beside her. She wordlessly laid her head on her sister's lap, closing her eyes as Diana ran her fingers through her hair.

"What happened?" Diana replied as she watched Veronica sigh dramatically. "Does it have something to do with the dance tonight?"

The room grew silent as Diana combed her sister's waves in a soothing manor. She waited patiently, her concern growing as each second went by.

Finally, Veronica shifted on her back to look at her twin. Her sad eyes spoke volumes above her small voice "Am I a bad person Di?"

"I think you've made some mistakes, but that doesn't make you a bad person. You've changed a lot since we left New York Ronnie. This move has been good for you". Diana anwsered honestly then brushed a piece of hair as she finished "Tell me what happened so I can fix it".

Veronica sighed, closing her eyes as she bit down on her lip. "I think I lost a friend tonight". She opened her eyes and said "I kissed Archie".

Diana's eyes widened, her fingers coming to a halt "Does Betty know?" she muttered, resuming the soothing motion.

"She was there when Cheryl made Archie and I go into the closet. When the time was up and we came out, she was gone. I think she at least suspects something". Veronica said with a bite of her lip. "I don't know what came over me Di. One minute, I was trying to help Betty and then I was kissing Archie. Betty trusted me and I betrayed her".

Diana nodded and said in a firm tone "Monday, we'll buy some flowers and you'll apologize". Glancing down at her sister, she placed a kiss to her forehead "We're Lodges Veronica. When we break things, we find a way to put them back together".

Another silence overwhelmed the room before Veronica sat up and regarded her sister with a somber expression. "Do you think the stuff they're saying about daddy is true?"

Diana sighed and looked down at her hands. She couldn't tell her the truth. but she also couldn't lie to her sister. So she went with a safe middle ground.

"Dad is a business man Ronnie, good and bad aren't always convient. But..." Finally meeting her twin's gaze, she finished "We are not our parents. We get to choose what kind of people we want to be".

"Do you think Betty will forgive me?" Veronica asked tentatavily.

Diana smiled, brushing a strand of hair away from her sister's face "If she doesn't then we'll figure something out. Don't worry so much".

Veronica let out a sigh of relief as she pulled her sister to her in a firm embrace. As Diana held Veronica in her arms, a feeling of despair coursed through her. Tugging her tighter, she knew that while the night was calm; a storm was just on the horizons.

* * *

It was a chilly Saturday morning in Riverdale. However, not even the brisk weather could slow a certain inky haired teen down as he finished the last of his chapter.

 _We'd all be feeling it._

 _That the world around us had changed, maybe forever._

 _That Riverdale wasn't the same town as before._

 _That it was a town of shadows and secrets now._

* * *

 **Hey everyone! This is the rest of Episode one. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you leave me some comments.**

 **foxcharin**


	8. Chapter 2: Part 1

_***I don't own Riverdale or anything to do with Riverdale, but I do own Diana and her storyline***_

* * *

Police lights, a river's edge, and a dead twin.

Not typical things a 16-year-old girl should be thinking about, but Diana was far from the average teen girl. As she shuffled through her locker, her thoughts wandered to that early Sunday Morning.

The entire town watched as the late Jason Blossom was dragged from Sweet Water River; his lifeless corpse already in a state of decomposition. In that moment, it wasn't feel that settled into the young woman's stomach. What the raven-haired girl felt was suspicion and utter dread; two feelings that almost always led back to one person.

Her father, Hiram Lodge.

 _"Could he have had Jason killed?"_ Diana grimaced at the accusation as she realized how stupid that question was.

As someone who had access to all of her father's business deals, Diana was well aware of how capable Hiram was of murdering in cold blood. So that left only one question.

 _Why have a 17-year-old boy assassinated?_

 _"Business?"_ Diana thought as she slammed her locker shut.

But, she didn't even know the Blossom name prior to coming to Riverdale and she had gone through all of her father's dealings. As she rounded a corner, Diana was derailed from her feelings by two baritone voices.

"Is there something you want to tell me pal?" A boy asked, his tone firm in its accusation.

There was a pause before a familiar voice replied "I don't know what you're talking about". The sounds of shuffling paper quickly filled the hallway as Archie continued "I have to get to class". His steps quickly following this sentiment.

Diana waited until she heard the other voice's steps follow those of the carmine haired teen before carefully glancing around the corner, making sure that she wouldn't be caught snooping. Finding no one in the hallway, she rounds the corner.

 _"This town just gets odder by the day"_ She alleged then walked into class, completely ready for a day of distractions.

* * *

 ** _Hello again! I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction._**

 ** _ALSO, HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW SEASON OF RIVERDALE? The CW has made a mission to hurt all of the characters I love by the end of this season and I'm not cool with that at all._**

 ** _Hope you continue to read on, favorite it, and leave comments._**

 ** _Love Your Beautiful Faces!_**

 ** _foxcharin_**


	9. Chapter 2: Part 2

*I don't own Riverdale or anything to do with Riverdale, but I do own Diana and her storyline*

* * *

"We were wondering about something Cheryl" a brunette said in a snotty tone.

Diana rolled her eyes at the girl and her friend as they cornered in on Cheryl Blossom. Normally she would've stepped in, but at the moment, her mind was focused on another ginger. The boy in question was staring intently at Cheryl as she continued to be accused. He was nervous, his frantic fidgets making Diana more inquisitive by the moment.

Her judgements were interrupted by her Biology teacher shouting for everyone to take their seats. His orders were quickly followed by two words Diana detested more than any two words in the English language.

 **"Pair off"**

Diana sighed as Archie piped in "Can I be with Cheryl?" His excitement only matched by her twin as Veronica exclaimed "And I wanna be with Betty!"

Veronica sent her twin an apologetic look to which Diana answered with a roll of her eyes and a nod. Archie moved beside Cheryl and Kevin was being led away by a burly jock, leaving Diana without a partner.

Her eyes scanned the room until they found a familiar sight. A smirk graced her lips as she descended across the room until she stood across the mysterious teen.

"I have a burger deluxe combo with a strawberry milkshake for Mr. Hemmingway" She rang out, looking onto the beanie wearing boy.

His sea eyes regarded her with recognition and dismay. Letting out a sigh, he rubbed the bridge of his nose in what appeared to be frustration "Is this going to be a thing now?" His deep voice sending chills through Diana's body as he gazed back at her with a taunting glare "Because I'm not sure if I feel so inclined to be a fan".

"Well..." Diana said, taking the seat next to him as she continued "If you don't like it, you could always give me your actual name. I'm Diana if that aids in your decision making".

The teen smirked, his eyes softening into a grassy color as he turned his attention to the table "Everyone in this town knows who you are". Staring ahead he continued "Diana Lodge, sister to one Veronica Lodge and daughter of Hermione and Hiram Lodge. You just moved here from New York due to your father's embezzlement scheme coming to an end over the summer. You are on the cheerleading squad much to the annoyance of Cheryl Blossom because you told her off during tryouts. You've become friends with Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews and you work for the great Pop Tate". When he looked back at her, the unimpressed stare he offered did nothing to settle the wrestling in her stomach. "Am I missing anything?"

Diana shook her head with a chuckle "I'm assuming this all based on observation since your social skills don't seem too keen on gossip".

"You don't know anything about me". He scowled yet it had no heat causing Diana to think that this boy was used to going on the defensive.

"I don't think that's true. You see, I've been here for almost a week and I already know who every single person in this town is". Diana offered a grin, shifting her hair to one side as she finished "Would you like to know what I've deduced about you?"

Before he could respond, their biology teacher placed a dead frog on their table. A grim line came across his lips as he said "How about we focus on the task at hand Ms. Lodge?"

Diana snickered, turning away from her lab partner to look at the teacher "I'm a great multi-tasker Mr. Ross. However, if it will appease your mind, this frog as my undivided attention". She finished her sentiment with a smile as she slipped her gloves on.

Mr. Ross rubbed the bridge of his nose and replied "Thank you for that kind gesture" With a quick glance to her lab partner, Mr. Ross said "Please make sure that her attention remains on the subject Jughead".

Jughead let out a sigh once he saw the smirk that fell on Diana's lips.

"Jughead huh?" She said as she picked up the scalpel, offering a side glance. "It suits you"

As she made the first incision into the frog, Jughead scoffed "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Diana". Slapping on his gloves, he continued "Jughead is a nickname. My real name is something you will never find out".

"Is that a challenge Jughead?" Diana teased, drawing out the teen boys name as she made another incision.

Jughead offered Diana a stick to separate the walls of the frog's outer layer. "Make it what you will, I'm just here to help dissect a frog".

"And to provide the outside details of my life's story through the lens of a witty teenage boy" Diana answers with a smirk.

"Witty? I was going for sardonic" Jughead said as he finished pinning the deceased animal to the slab. When no reply came, he glanced up at Diana to find she was smiling at him. "What?" He asked in a frustrated tone.

His obstructions grew alongside her beam. "Nothing, just..." She turned away from him to analyze the frog as she said "This whole cynical loner act you're putting up is a front. For what, I don't know" She said with a shrug before continuing "But if there is anything I'm good at, it's digging beneath the surface of interesting things. It's just a matter of time before I figure you out Jughead. Now please pass me diagram, I want to know where the heart is".

Jughead swallowed the lump forming in his throat and passed her the sheet of paper. He looked at Diana the same way she looked at the diagram, like a puzzle waiting to be put together.

As he glanced down at what he was actually supposed to be studying, Diana rang out "Oh and Jughead" His eyes met her hazel gaze, a smirk becoming evident on her lips as she finished "I wasn't being sarcastic; the name does suit you".

* * *

"So, what did Moose want?" Veronica asked from beside Kevin as they alongside Diana and Betty made their way to the lunch table.

Diana stayed close to Betty. Even though the blonde said that she had forgiven Veronica, the sad sapphire gaze she held told Diana a different tale.

As Kevin talked with Veronica, Betty leaned into Diana and whispered "What were you and Jughead talking about?"

"He had some exciting insight into our lab experiment" Diana answered with a shrug, smiling down into her coffee.

Betty plastered on a smile as she said "It sure seemed exciting. I don't think I've ever seen him talk that much" Finally coming to their table, Diana took a seat next to Betty.

"I suppose I have that effect on people" She muttered with a chuckle before looking to Archie. "Speaking of interesting lab partners, how was Cheryl?"

Archie shrugged, playing with a few strings on his guitar as he said "She seemed..." He shook his head and wrote a few words down on a sheet of paper "...like Cheryl so I guess she's okay". More words flowed onto his paper, his instrument singing blissful tunes into the air as the ginger boy became lost in his music.

"Anything new to share with a forgiving audience?" Veronica asked, her eyes glancing over at Betty before she met Archie's eye. "Please?" she pleaded quietly as she took a sip of her coffee.

Archie nodded as he nervously ducked his head down "I'm still working on the lyrics so..."

"Oh Cherry, I'm sure it's amazing" Diana said with a dramatic roll of her eyes. Shifting her gaze to Betty, she smiled "Wouldn't you like to hear a song?"

Betty stilled beside her as the entire table waited for what the blonde bombshell would say. A smile formed on the pink lips of the girl-next-door. It was the perfect mask; one that Diana had learned long ago alongside the New York elite. The thing that no one ever taught Betty though is that a smile doesn't make the mask. It's the eyes that sell the tale and in Betty's cobalt iris's, Diana could see that the perfect girl was falling apart.

 _"It's just a matter of time"_ Diana thought solemnly as Betty replied "I'd love to hear it"

"Okay" Archie whispered, looking to his guitar as he began to play.

 _"Come on, turn the radio on_

 _and honey we'll dance, dance, dance._

 _For the rest of the night,_

 _I'm not ready to go"._

As the words flowed from Archie's lips, Diana made haste to catch a glance of Betty. Just as she had predicted, the mask had crumbled into a somber and lonely expression. Without thought, Diana stood up from the table as the song came to a close. She quickly shushed the words that dared to leave the songwriter's tongue. "Hey Betty, will you come with me for a bit. I wanna go over that English assignment with you".

Before anyone could contradict her story, Diana tugged Betty up and began to lead her away. No one dared to follow her as she dragged Betty into the ladies' room. The entire way, Betty remained silent, not once offering any fight.

Diana came to an abrupt stop in front of the blonde as she said "It's okay to cry now Betty. Or be angry or whatever you're feeling". Letting her arms drop to Betty's side, Diana muttered in a comforting tone "It's okay".

But it's not okay!" Betty exclaimed, shaking away from Diana as she offered a watery glare. "I want it to be; I thought it could be, but it's too much all at once". Tears start falling free down her rosy cheeks as she continues "When I think of where I feel the most myself, it's with Archie at Pops and now...that's not true anymore. I think I just lost my best friend and it's all my fault" she sobbed as she tried to contain herself.

"Hey, it's no one's fault" Diana cooed, inching closer to Betty as she dashed away the never-ending tears. "Archie is still your best friend and I have no doubt that he still loves you Betty. It just isn't the love that you want nor the love you deserve".

Suddenly, something in the air changed as the tear-stain gal became a fiery spirit.

"You don't know us Diana" Betty spat with such venom that Diana had to take a step away in fear of getting burned. The blonde shook her head furiously "In fact, we were fine before you and Veronica got here".

"Betty, you don't..." Diana began, but was quickly interrupted by Betty.

"I'm sick of people telling me how I should feel! Just..." Her gaze sharpened in on Diana as she growled "Just stay away from me".

With that, she stormed away, leaving Diana to sigh into the mirror.


	10. Chapter 2: Part 3

***I DON'T OWN RIVERDALE, BUT I DO OWN DIANA AND HER STORYLINE****

* * *

"Damn it!" Diana cursed herself as she sprinted down the hall.

Her calculus teacher had decided that today was the best day to lecture her about the "wonders of mathletes" even though Diana had told him she didn't have the time. He then continued on a 15-minute rant about her "wasted talents". It was enough to have Diana tasting blood on her tongue.

"Idiotic teacher who can't even solve..." she spat as her body collided into another person. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't..." she began before a hand covered her mouth.

Her eyes widened, her reflexes about to kick in before she realized who it was she ran into. Before she could reprimand him; Jughead shied away from her.

"Sorry" he muttered, his mind still fixed on what was inside the classroom.

"If you need to get in there, I can pick the lock" Diana reasoned, pushing Jughead aside to get a better angle on the lock. The sight in the classroom stopped her, an overwhelming curiosity and unnatural dread seeping into her stomach.

It was Archie caught in an intimate moment with a girl. Well not a girl, but a young woman of visibly early 20's at the least. One that could easily pass as a teacher at Riverdale High.

Upon this realization, Diana circled back to Jughead. Quickly leading him away from the door, she said in shock "Tell me I didn't just see Archie Andrews kissing a teacher".

"You can't tell anyone" Jughead replied, grabbing her arm to get her attention. His grip became tighter as his eyes became more frantic "The people in this town, if they found out..."

"I wouldn't do that to Cherry" Diana answered with conviction, amazing the teen boy for a moment as she continued "I am going to talk to him though".

Jughead released her arm, rubbing the bridge of his nose "Believe it or not, he and I used to be friends. It might be better for me to see if I can get some information"

Diana smirked "I don't find that hard to believe at all actually". She pulled out her phone just in time to miss the fallen expression that graced Jughead's features. "I have to get going before Cheryl has my ass. Heaven forbid I'm not there to dance in the background" She said with a roll of her eyes before meeting Jughead's gaze a final time with a sigh "Keep me updated alright? If there is anything I can do to help, I want to know"

Not waiting for a confirmation, she began a mad dash down the hall. As she rounded the corner, she called out "And tomorrow, you're eating with us! See you at Pops!".

* * *

 _ **ILOVERIVERDALEILIVERIVERDALEILOVERIVERDALEILOVERIVERDALEILOVE**_

* * *

River Vixen practice matched the level of chaos Diana had been experiencing since she arrived in Riverdale.

It began with Cheryl critiquing Diana's form as she performed the center routine then slowly progressed into a full-blown fight between the Lodges and one, Betty Cooper.

 _"You're blaming people for things that aren't their fault Betty. Sometimes the people we like don't like us back" Diana said in defense of her sister as a response to Betty claiming she was a wasp acting like a butterfly._

That comment sent Betty barreling into Cheryl's treacherous embrace. The redheaded she-devil swooped in to save the blonde beauty just after her call to the Pussycats; something that made Diana suspicious and worried. Her sister shared similar sentiments if her sullen expression was any indication.

Her thoughts were temporarily derailed by the clattering of plates of the ground, courtesy of Hermione Lodge. Diana hurried to her mother, bending down to pick up remains of a thankfully, clean dish.

Another problem to be addressed was Hermione Lodge and her lack of working experience. Evidently, for all her mother's fierceness, Pop's was going to be downfall. Or at least, a bump in the road that Diana was going to have to keep making amends for.

"Thanks, meja" Hermione replied as she walked behind the breakfast bar. She sighed, glancing at her daughters with dismay as she muttered "If only your dad could see us now".

Diana held back the need to roll her eyes as she cleared off the bar, her sister's voice ringing out "He'd say you look stunning in that uniform" Veronica teased, offering her first smile since leaving Vixen practice.

"Really, I was going for this Joan Crawford..." Hermione began, but Diana was too busy serving coffee to hear the rest of the conversation.

Once she returned to her family, she acknowledged the presence of resident "good boy" and the man of mystery, Archie Andrews gawking at her twin. He at least at the decency to shift uncomfortably as he received his food from her mother, his carob gaze only wavering when he saw her.

"I'm sure Archie would be happy to escort you home" Her mother said, breaking Diana from her daze.

Diana rushed over to the scene, opening her mouth to protest. She was met with a shake of Veronica's head telling her that her twin would be fine.

"That would great" Veronica said, adding a unsure smile for good measure as she stood and walked out of Pop's with the crimson haired boy following close behind.

"He seems sweet" Hermione called out as she began refilling sugars.

Diana matched her mother's efforts, running a frustrated hand through her hair as she scoffed "He's something that's for-sure".

Her mother glanced sideways at her, responding with a curious tone "Did something happen?"

"This town is very interesting is all" Diana sighed, then offered Hermione a comforting smile. "I have to get back to my tables, but you're doing great mom. Don't worry so much okay?"

Hermione shook her head, returning the action as she said, "It takes more than waitressing to defeat a Lodge woman's spirit Diana"

"Good" Diana replied then went off to her customers.

* * *

 **ILOVERIVERDALEILIVERIVERDALEILOVERIVERDALEILOVERIVERDALEILOVE**

* * *

As she packed up to leave, Jughead finally slumped through the door. Stomping over to his usual seat, he pulled out his laptop and began angrily pressing keys. With a glance to her mother, Diana explained she would be a couple minutes longer.

Grabbing a plate of cookies and some coffee, Diana made her way over to the sullen boy. As she took the seat across from him, she took in Jughead's grumpy expression. His vicious attack on his laptop, the only sound between them.

"I take it the talk with Archie didn't go well" She said, finally breaking the silence.

He ignored her.

Leaning closer to him, she whispered "Did he say anything about the teacher?"

His only response was a scoff as he continued to type.

She felt her temper rise at the boy's attitude. In attempt to keep herself together, she spat out "Look, I've had a long week and I really don't need this cool guy act right now. Can you at least tell me if he is in trouble?"

Finally, Jughead looked up from his screen to glare at her. "Archie is fine" he gritted through his teeth, then glanced back his screen and began typing again.

Waiting a moment longer for him to elaborate, Diana sighed once she realized he was done talking. Standing up, she scowled "I guess you aren't in the mood for a conversation. Sorry to have bothered you"

Before he could reply, she dashed out the door, leaving Jughead to shake his head in frustration


	11. Chapter 2: Part 4

_***I DON'T OWN RIVERDALE, BUT I DO OWN DIANA AND HER STORYLINE****_

* * *

The day of the Pep Rally did little to lift Diana's mood. As she moved things around in her locker, she thought about the complexity that was her life.

"You were right" Betty's voice broke the raven-haired girl from her thoughts.

She quickly shut her locker and circled around to look at the blue-eyed girl as Betty continued "About Archie and how I was being unfair" She sighed, stepping closer to Diana. "Sometimes it's hard to admit things to yourself. I mean, my mother's crazy and I'm afraid I'll never see my sister again. Now the boy I like doesn't like me back" She finished, her watery gaze causing Diana to rush close the distance between them.

"He may not be crushing on you, but he does love you Betty" Diana comforted the young woman. "He looked miserable when he couldn't go after you if that's any consolation".

Betty chuckled and said "That's would've been quite the sight I imagine" Then she sighed as a small smile erupted on her lips "Do you think Veronica will accept my apology?"

"No apology needed!" Veronica called out as she came to rest at her twins' side, a matching grin on her face. Then she linked her arms through both girls' arms and said "I'm just glad we can all be friends again"

They slowly descended down the hall and into the student longue. Veronica took a seat next to a solid and attractive football player while Diana and Betty made their way over to the sheriff's son. Diana realized too late that just because one part of her life had solved itself, didn't mean the rest of her problems would get with the program.

"So, Sheriff Keller is grilling me, Mantle the Magnificent, like I would want Blossom dead when he was our only good quarterback " Reggie Mantle, resident jock and sort of douchebag ranted on causing Diana to roll her eyes.

Her only interactions with the firmly build Asian boy were limited to him calling her "hot" on more than one occasion and attempting to flirt with her (to which, she quickly shot him down because arrogant douchebag wasn't her type), his showing off on the football field in attempt to show he was the best, and his incessive need to bully those he didn't deem "worthy" of his time.

"Speaking of tight-ends" Reggie smirked at his burly friend "Maybe I should've sent the cops over to you Moose because here's another unsolved mystery; what were you doing down by the river with Kevin?" Then he turned around and taunted the brunette beside "Or does being with the sheriff's son give you a free pass Keller?"

After feeling Kevin tense, she offered Reggie a sugary smile as she said "Hey Reggie?"

"Yes gorgeous?" He replied with haste much to her amusement.

Diana got up from her seat, still smiling down at Reggie as his eyes traced her movement. Once she stopped in front of the teen, she bent down to get in his face and muttered "Shut the hell up".

His smirk dropped at an animated rate making her chuckle as she walked over to the vending machine. She hadn't noticed Jughead was in the room until then. The sight of him caused her blood to boil as she thought about the previous night's events; his intense stare only made her rage all the more valid.

As she put her dollar in, Reggie thought not to heed her advice. Instead, he continued with his speech "Let's think about this; if a kid at Riverdale killed Jason, it's not going to be a jock, right? No, let's be honest here. Wouldn't it be the spooky, scrawny, pathetic internet troll too busy writing his manifestos to get laid? Some smug, moody, serial killer fanboy freak...like Jughead" He finished, smirk returning at he turned his eyes on the beanie-wearing boy.

Jughead sat unamused by the jock's antics as Reggie continued on his tirade "What was it like Suicide Squad, when you shot Jason? You didn't do stuff to the body, did you?"

Diana opened her mouth to defend him, but Jughead was quick to retaliate with his own dig. "It's called necrophilia Reggie, can you spell it?" He asked innocently, his arms still crossed as he stared blankly at his tormentor.

As Reggie leaped over the couch, Archie came in from the side, pushing him away. "Shut the hell up Reggie" He exclaimed, moving himself in front of Jughead as he spoke.

"What do you care Andrews?" Reggie replied, stepping closer to Archie as he sent a glare to Jughead. Then a dawning look appeared on his face as he looked between the boys "Holy crap? Did you and Donnie Darko kill him together? Was it some pervy blood brother thing?"

Diana watched Archie turn red, his ears smoking at Reggie's smirk. Before things escalated, she shifted in between the fight and pressed her palms against their chests. "Boys, this isn't the time or place to get into this. Why don't you both go your separate ways?"

"Peace-keeper Lodge to the rescue; too bad you weren't there for your dads trial huh?" Reggie replied, his grin widening as he felt Diana's hand clench.

Removing her hand from Archie's chest, she grabbed a hold of Reggie's arm. She quickly twisted it to his back and pushed him into the vending machine; so hard that glass cracked in response.

"Listen up you wanna-be Biff Tannin, I tried to nice when you shamelessly flirted with me even though I told you I wasn't interested. I tried to be nice when you insulted my friends, but I'm done being nice to you Reggie. You don't harass girls into liking you and you definitely don't pick on people because you think they won't defend themselves. Now, you're going to apologize to Archie and Jughead then you're going to drop this stupid tirade. Apologize!" She said, pressing his arm further into his shoulder blade.

He grimaced in pain, shouting out "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Just let go already!"

"Good boy" She grunted then pushed him away before stalking out of the room.

She was halfway down the hall when she felt someone tug on her arm. As she went to confront the mysterious person, her eyes found Jughead Jones shifting uncomfortably in front of her.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. What Reggie said in there..."

"Oh, now you want to talk to me?" Diana growled, recoiling from his touch as she struggled to contain herself. She sighed as she ran a frustrated hand through her hair "I just need to be alone right now; don't follow me".

As she stalked away she realized, it wasn't Jughead she was angry with. She was angry with herself for becoming who she once was, even for a moment. It was like every time she felt like the world was finally giving her a break, some darkness came in to remind Diana her place in the scheme of things.

God, she needed some air.


	12. Chapter 2: Part 5

*I DON'T OWN RIVERDALE, BUT I DO OWN DIANA AND HER STORYLINE**

* * *

"Now to kick off this pep rally, I'd like to hand it over to your very own Mayor McCoy"

Diana stood off to the side, fidgeting with her hands as she listened to the Mayor ramble on about how tragic Jason Blossom's death was for what felt like an eternity. Normally, she would've been moved by such sentiment. However, the day's events had only made her feel weary and tired.

Glancing around the field, she found Archie and Jughead in the bleachers. They were smiling, like two old friends sharing an intimate joke. It was then that Jughead met her eyes. His expression slowly turned inquisitive as he continued his mutterings to the carmine haired teen in front of him.

Diana quickly turned away from the scene as the music began to play. Throwing on her best smile, she let herself be taken away by the movement.

 _"_ _Sugar Sugar,_

 _Honey Honey,_

 _You are my candy girl and you got me wanting you"_

Too soon it was over, the crowd erupted in cheers and Diana was forced back into reality.

Then just as quickly, she saw Cheryl sprint down the field towards the locker room. Looking at her sister for confirmation, she made haste to take after the distraught girl. She ran as fast as her legs would take her, hoping her sister was right behind her.

As she stumbled into the building, she heard the sniffles of Riverdale's resident princess. Diana rounded the corner, calling out tentatively "Cheryl?". The cherry haired beauty sat alone, makeup running down her cheeks as she wept into her hands. All the negative emotions Diana held fell away as an crushing compassion overtook her. "Cheryl, what is it? What happened?" she asked as she took a seat beside the young woman.

"Jason, he gone" She replied, her sobs growing louder with each word. "He was supposed to come back" Cheryl continued, finally turning around to look at Diana. "He was supposed to come back and now I'm all alone".

Diana tugged Cheryl into a tight embrace and whispered "You're not alone okay? You're not alone".

The raven-haired girl allowed the mourning young woman grieve into her shoulder for as long as she needed to. They didn't talk, Diana choosing to sooth in silence rather than pacify with words.

When Cheryl finally stopped crying. she pulled herself away to look at Diana with a fierce scowl. "If you tell anyone about..." she began her threat before Diana cut her off.

"If you don't want anyone to know then I won't say anything" She replied with a sigh. "If you're okay then I'm going to get ready to go home. You have my number. Please Cheryl; just call if you need anything okay?" Diana finished as she stood up from the bench.

She waited until she heard Cheryl mutter a quiet "okay" then she headed out of the building and back towards the field.

Her hazel gaze found Veronica and Betty off to the side, whispering until they caught sight of her.

"Hey! Is everything okay?" Veronica asked as she rushed to her sister, her eyes glazed over with a concern that Betty shared in her expression.

Diana nodded, offering a comforting smile to the duo. "Cheryl's fine, she just needed a friend for a moment".

"Not many girls would've done what you did" Betty muttered, biting down on her lip in contemplation over something Diana was too tired to think about. Before Diana or her twin could question the blonde's demeanor, Betty said "If you both aren't doing anything, do you wanna go get a milkshake at Pop's?"

The twins shared a look of puzzlement before Veronica replied quietly "Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Betty smiled at the duo, her arms wrapping around herself in attempt to keep warm.

Diana glanced at her sister then offered a smile to Betty. Tugging her bag behind her, she said "We'd love to Betty".

* * *

 **ILOVERIVERDALEILOVERIVERDALEILOVERIVERDALEILOVERIVERDALEILOVE**

* * *

"One double chocolate, one old fashioned vanilla, and a strawberry milkshake courtesy of Pop Tate"

Diana smiled up her co-worker "Thanks Jim" Then she shouted back "Thanks Pop!" to which the elder gentleman waved his hand dismissively at her, a grin settling upon his face as he headed into the kitchen.

"Betty?" Veronica questioned uncertainly as the blonde took a sip of her shake. Her cobalt eyes glanced between the raven-haired women as she took another sip; the action causing Diana to smile.

"Can we make a vow that we never let a boy come between us again?" Veronica finished in one rapid sentence to which Diana squeezed her sister's arm in encouragement.

There was a pregnant pause; one that Diana felt the moon had ran its cycle as she waited in anticipation. The only thing that seem to keep her locked on the blonde, was the grip of her sister's hand around her fingers.

Finally, Betty smiled and said "Deal".

As the twins let out a sigh of relief, the bell cried out above the door of Pop's as two teen boys made their way inside. The carmine haired boy hushed immediately as his eyes fell upon Betty while his beanie wearing friend looked beyond the scene to Diana. Archie and Jughead held expressions of hope and contrite causing Diana to look to Betty. A silent confirmation settled behind the blue-eyed girls gaze as she shifted back to the outsiders.

"Do you guys want to join us?" Betty muttered sweetly, her eyelashes fluttering like a doll as she mastered the picture of innocence.

A silence fell between the group as Jughead looked to Archie. Jughead glanced to Diana with timid stare before shaking his head at the other teen. A grimace settled on Jughead's face before he turned to walk away. Diana practically jumped out of her seat at the sight.

"Jughead!" She called out just as he hit the door. The beanie wearing teen stopped, turning to her with a puzzled expression to which she answered with a fidget of her hands. "Umm, I wanted to apologize for how I treated you after the whole Reggie incident. I was angry about a lot of different things and I took it out on you" Running a nervous hand through her hand through her raven curls, she continued with a shake of her head "I'm not very good at this…"

Jughead cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he said "I'm not very good at feelings in general so I guess we're even" Then he sighed "I figured I was the one who should apologize anyway about the thing we saw".

Diana chuckled "So, are you gonna come join us then?" she asked with a shy smile, motioning to the table behind her.

"Yes, but only if you're treating" He replied with a teasing grin.

Together, the duo walked back to the table to sit beside their friends. To someone outside, it would've appear the gang was happy. Between the five of them; a blonde girl, a red-headed boy, a set of raven haired girls, and a boy wearing a crown; each shared a smile to match the feeling of adolescence settling between them. As Diana took in the display, she let herself smile.

None of them knew that while the lights of Pop's protected them from the night, they couldn't shield the teens from what was to be a morning of reckonings.


	13. Chapter 2: Part 6

*I DON'T OWN RIVERDALE, BUT I DO OWN DIANA AND HER STORYLINE**

* * *

It was in Biology class that the spiral of dark events began its journey.

The class was just like the day before with the exception of changing lab partners. Beside Diana, now resided the Black Widow of Riverdale though from the bored expression she held, one would sense she missed the poet of Pop's.

"So, the police think that…"

Diana rolled her eyes as Cheryl babbled on about another "theory" from the station. It was only when she fell silent did Diana meet her gaze in concern. Cheryl held a petrified look; her skin the color of snow as she stared ahead of her. Before Diana could ask what was wrong, Cheryl spoke.

"You're here for me aren't you? Because of the autopsy?" she asked in a guilt-ridden tone, her hands being extended out as if waiting for handcuffs.

The sheriff shot a look to Principal Weatherbee then back to Cheryl "We don't need to do this in front of your classmates Cheryl"

"It's alright Sherriff Keller, they'll find out soon enough" The crimson haired girl replied as she began her descent towards her soon to be ball and chain.

Diana grazed her arm slightly before saying with concern "Wait Cheryl, find out about what?"

Cheryl's brown gaze met Diana's stare with sadness and guilt. It was a look that matched the one, Diana had seen the night of the pep rally. Then she uttered three words that would forever shake up the small town that once was Riverdale.

"That I'm guilty".


End file.
